Ice Age Switcheroo: Modern Life: A Turkilicious Thanksgiving
by Kenneth0
Summary: The Switcheroo version of Ice Age: Modern Life: A Turkilicious Thanksgiving. The herd celebrates their first Thanksgiving in the modern world and invite all of their friends over. Story written by me and GrayestLobster7.


**ICE AGE SWITCHEROO: MODERN LIFE: A TURKILICIOUS THANKSGIVING**

**Okay, this is the Switcheroo edition to the original Ice Age: Modern Life Thanksgiving story, A Turkilicious Thanksgiving. Like in the original, the herd celebrates their first Thanksgiving in the modern times and they invite all their friends over. Story written by me and GrayestLobster7, but I actually did most of the writing, because we couldn't think of any great ideas, but I did think of some at a few points, so my line ideas may not be very great at some parts. Sorry for the delay, I've been lazy to finish this up by the holiday.**

**So anyways, enjoy the story!**

It's another cold autumn day in Icetropolis, Tennessee. (Well, it's always cold because it's always snowing.) The leaves are falling on the blanketed ground of snow and the smell of turkey is in the air.

The Thanksgiving holiday is coming up. The herd is getting ready to celebrate. They have actually celebrated it in the Ice Age before. Nizhoni, Kimi and Aponi have decided to pitch in and help the herd celebrate Thanksgiving in the modern world. Well, Nizhoni and Kimi are helping the herd. Aponi is playing with little Chaske. They began to help with the food preparations by getting the turkey in the oven.

Manny came inside the kitchen to see how everything was going, "Hey, girls. How's the food coming along?"

"I just put the turkey in the oven," Kimi said, "It should be ready in a couple of hours."

"Oh, this is my most favorite holiday of the year," Nizhoni said, "This is a holiday that the Native Americans helped to prepare."

"I bet it will be since you keep talking about it so much," Manny said, taking an orange out of the fruit bowl.

"Manny, would you mind telling us who else will be coming over besides everyone here in the mansion?" Nizhoni asked, "I wanna make sure there's enough turkey for everyone."

Manny starts peeling the orange, "Well, there's the dino birds, you, Aponi and your grandmother and Dr. Morris is coming over as well."

"I have a lot of pity on that sweet man," Kimi said, "He has no family to celebrate Thanksgiving with."

"Lucas and Amanda told me that he has a brother, but they never get along on certain terms," Nizhoni said.

"Well, it's a holiday season. I believe it's time to settle our differences and be together as one."

"That's always your belief, grandmother."

The phone started ringing. Manny ate his orange in one bite and went to get the phone. He has the phone pressed to his ear, "Hello?"

"Hey, Manny. It's Richard Trunks," Richard said on the other line.

"Oh, hey, Richard. How have you been?"

"I've been good. Say, would you mind if me and my family come over to the mansion and celebrate Thanksgiving?"

"What's going on?"

"Well, my mother isn't gonna be able to come over for the holidays because it's starting to snow pretty bad in Boston, Massachusetts and the airplanes can't fly in the snow."

"Isn't there anyone on Lucille's side of the family you could spend Thanksgiving with?"

"That's actually the problem. The only family Lucille ever had was her adopted father. She was an orphan as a child. Her father passed away a couple of years back."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Tell you what. You guys can come over and spend Thanksgiving with us."

"Thanks, Manny. We'll see you tomorrow."

"See you then," Manny hangs up the phone, "Nizhoni, you'll need to add five more guest to the list. Richard and his family are coming over."

"Good thing we brought over another turkey," Nizhoni takes another turkey out of the bag.

Manny leaves the kitchen. The phone rings again. This time Diego and Ricardo come into the kitchen and answers it.

"Hello?" Diego and Ricardo answered.

"Hey, Diego. Hey, Ricardo. It's Coach Tony," Coach Tony said on the other line.

"Hey, buddy," Diego said, "Happy Thanksgiving."

"Wish it could be," Tony said.

"What's going on?" Ricardo asked.

"Well, me and my family had planned to head out to Montana to see my in-laws for Thanksgiving, but our flight got cancelled and Tammy doesn't have time to make dinner."

"Sorry to hear that," Ricardo said.

"Me, too," Diego said, "Tell you what. You guys can come over and spend Thanksgiving with us."

"Yeah, a few more guests wouldn't hurt," Ricardo said.

"Really?" Coach Tony asked, "Thanks, guys. Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you then," the two sabers said.

Diego hangs up the phone, "We've got more guest, Nizhoni."

Nizhoni chuckled, "I'm sure two turkeys will be enough."

Once Diego and Ricardo leave, the phone in the kitchen rings again. This time Sid answers it.

"Hello?" Sid answered.

"Hi, Sid! It's Angela!" Angela said on the other line, "Can I speak to Brooke?"

"She's busy right now. Can I take a message?"

"Well, Peter's parents are coming to town, but I've been so busy at the gym lately that I have no time to cook. I've been telling my mother-in-law about you guys and she really wants to meet you while they're in town."

"Why don't you bring them over here and celebrate Thanksgiving with us? A few more guests won't hurt."

"Oh, how wonderful! Thank you, Sid. We'll see you tomorrow."

"See you then," Sid hangs up the phone, "We've got more guests coming over. This is gonna be the best Thanksgiving ever."

Nizhoni chuckled nervously, "Should we get another turkey?"

Throughout the morning, the phone continued ringing. After Angela called, Laura called. Bethany answered it.

"What's going on, Laura?" Bethany asked.

"Well, my parents have to go out of town for Thanksgiving to have dinner with my dad's new boss," Laura said, "My younger siblings are the only ones allowed to go. Do you mind if me and my older siblings come over for Thanksgiving?"

"Sure."

"Awesome. Bye, Bethany."

"Bye, Laura."

Then after Laura, Jenny and Betty called. Crash and Eddie answered.

"What's up, girls?" Crash asked.

"We have nobody to celebrate Thanksgiving with," Jenny said.

"Our mom had to fly out to New York City because our aunt's having another baby," Betty said.

"This is like baby number fifteen."

"Come over to our place," Eddie told them, "You can celebrate Thanksgiving with us."

"Awesome!" Jenny and Betty said.

"See ya!" Crash and Eddie said.

Then after the possum girls came Melody and Jessica. Peaches answered the phone.

"Hey, girls!" Peaches said.

"Hey, Peaches!" Melody and Jessica said on the other line.

"What's going on?"

"You are not gonna believe it," Melody said, "My mom has to go to a Thanksgiving party."

"So does my dad," Jessica said.

"So you have no one to celebrate Thanksgiving with?" Peaches asked.

"Nope," Melody told.

"Can we come over to your place?" Jessica asked.

"Sure," Peaches said, "I'm sure the herd won't mind."

Melody and Jessica squealed in excitement, "Thanks, Peach! Bye!"

"Bye, girls!"

Then Rob called Julian.

"What's up, Rob?" Julian asked.

"You mind if I can come over and hang out tomorrow?" Rob asked.

"I don't mind at all. See you then."

Right after Rob called, the tiger sisters Maya, Tanya and Nia called next. Lydia, Caroline and Snow Belle answered.

"Hello?" Snow Belle asked.

"Hey!" the tiger girls said.

"Hey, tiger girls!" Lydia said, "What's up?"

"We called to tell you that our parents are going to be busy on Thanksgiving," Maya said.

"They have a Thanksgiving party to attend to," Tanya said.

"Basically, we have no one to spend Thanksgiving with," Nia said.

"Why don't you come over to our place?" Caroline asked.

"Really?" Tanya asked.

"Totally!" Lydia said.

"Yeah, you girls can come over here and celebrate Thanksgiving with us," Snow Belle said.

"Thanks, girls!" Maya, Tanya and Nia said.

"You're welcome!" Lydia, Caroline and Snow Belle said.

"See ya!" the tiger girls said.

"Bye!" the saber girls said as they hung up.

After the tiger girls, the tiger boys, Jordan, Michael and Kyle called. Junior, Stripes and Laurence came to answer.

"S'up, dudes?" Junior asked.

"Hey, our parents are going to a Thanksgiving party tomorrow," Jordan said.

"You don't mind if we come over here, do you?" Michael asked.

"There's no one else to turn to," Kyle said.

"Of course you can come over," Stripes said.

"Yeah, we've been recently inviting guests over," Laurence said, "What's a few more?"

"Like my bros said, you guys can definitely come tomorrow," Junior said.

"Cool!" the tiger boys said.

"We'll see you then!" the saber boys said and hang up the phone.

Nizhoni started freaking out at that point, "How many guests are coming over. We're not gonna have enough food for everyone."

Kimi hangs up the phone, "I just got off the phone with Gavin. He said Amber will be joining us as well."

"So we really will need three turkies after all," Nizhoni said. Her cell phone rings. She sees Stephen's name on the caller ID and gasped, "It's Stephen," then she sees another name on the caller ID. It was Sylvia's name, "Sylvia's calling too," she pressed call, "Hello?"

"Hey, Nizhoni," Stephen said on the other line, "It's Stephen."

"And Sylvia," Sylvia said on the next line.

"Hi, Stephen. Hi, Sylvia," Nizhoni said, "How's your Thanksgiving breaks going?"

"Pretty swell, to say the least," Sylvia said.

"It's fine," Stephen said, "Listen, our parents are going out of town and they told us we could come over to your place for Thanksgiving."

"Well, I'm actually spending Thanksgiving here with the herd at the mansion," Nizhoni said. Then the phone beeps, "Hold on, guys. I've got someone else on the line," Nizhoni sees Lucas' and Amanda's numbers and answers them, "Hello?"

"Hey, Niz!" Lucas said, "What is up?"

"Hi!" Amanda said, "How's it going, gal?"

"Everything's fine," Nizhoni said, "How's your Thanksgiving breaks going?"

"Awesome!" Amanda said.

"Being out of school rocks!" Lucas said, "Anyway, our parents are going out of town. They said we could come over to your place for Thanksgiving."

"She won't be home," Stephen told.

"Yeah, she'll be at the mansion," Sylvia said.

"Oh, Stephen! Sylvia!" Lucas said, "I didn't realize you two were on the line."

"Hey Stephen and Sylvia!" Amanda said, "Happy Thanksgiving even though it's not Thanksgiving yet!"

"Guys, listen," Nizhoni said, "You're all welcome to come over and celebrate Thanksgiving here at the mansion."

"Really?" Stephen asked.

"Okay," Sylvia said, "Don't have anything better to do tomorrow."

"Awesome!" Amanda said.

"Yes!" Lucas said, "We'll see you tomorrow!"

Nizhoni giggled, "Bye, guys," she hangs up on them, "We might wanna get a fourth turkey."

"Well, we won't worry about that," Kimi said, "We can make enough food for everyone. It's nice to have so many people and animals get together on the holidays."

"We have over seventy guests. We'll never make enough food for everyone."

"Not if we keep standing around talking like that. Now let's get cooking."

Ellie walked in the kitchen with Shira and Brooke, "Mind if we help?"

"We need all we can get," Nizhoni said.

So they started making four turkies, three large bowls of mashed potatoes, fifty ears of corn, twenty can of cranberry sauce and ten pumpkin pies. Ellie got to work preparing three glass bowls of sweet potato casserole, Shira was preparing smoked tuna and Brooke prepared a modern day salad. Nizhoni got to work on the salmon and went out to the garden to collect more ears of corn.

While the girls prepared for a long day of cooking ahead of them-and thank goodness they had more than one oven-Sid, Manny, Diego, Ricardo, Gladys, Teddy, Terrie and Earnest were in the living room discussing about tomorrow's events.

Manny watches Sid prepare the living room, "Sid, what are you doing?"

"I'm getting everything ready so Peter and I can watch the big Thanksgiving parade on TV tomorrow," Sid told, "He's told me how awesome it is every year and I don't wanna miss a moment of it."

"Wouldn't you rather watch football than some parade?" Diego asked.

"That's gotta be better," Ricardo said.

"Peter's not a big fan of football," Sid said, "That's why we're watching the Thanksgiving parade."

Manny rolled his eyes, "Oh, well. Your loss. Come on, you two. Let's get the game room ready for the Thanksgiving football game tomorrow. Richard's pretty excited about it."

"I bet Coach Tony's even more excited than Richard," Diego said.

"The tiger's a high school football coach," Ricardo said.

As Manny, Diego and Ricardo left, Sid looked at Gladys, Teddy, Terrie and Earnest, "You guys wanna watch the Thanksgiving parade tomorrow?"

"No thanks," Gladys said, "We've got plans."

"Yeah," Teddy said, "Gladys, Earnest, Terrie and I are heading out tomorrow to wait for the Black Friday sale at this store called Target."

"We'll have to wait outside in a long line, but it'll be worth it once we get inside," Earnest said.

"It's two for the price of one," Terrie said.

"That Lucas boy and Amanda girl told us it's the biggest shopping day of the year," Gladys said, "Come on, guys. Let's go look through that paper catalog again," she walked off.

"This will be the greatest," Earnest said, walking after Gladys.

"Gotta make sure we get the best deals," Teddy said, hopping after Gladys and Earnest.

"And the best two for one sales," Terrie said, also hopping after the two sloths and Teddy.

"Have fun shopping," Sid told them.

While the larger mammals were inside cooking and preparation for tomorrow, the younger mammals were outside chatting with one another.

"This is gonna be the best Thanksgiving ever!" Crash said.

"That's because all our awesome friends," Eddie said.

Buck swings towards everyone on his vines, "Don't forget about me, mates!" he lands face first on the ground after jumping off.

"Hey, Buck," Louis said, "Glad you're back from another one of your adventures."

"Does he ever get tired?" Scratte asked.

"Yeah, does this weasel ever take a break?" Scrat asked.

Buck jumps back on his feet, "Never, mates. I have to adventure or I'll never understand the secrets of this world."

"We're glad you're back, Buck," Crash said.

"And just in time, too," Eddie said, "Tomorrow's Thanksgiving. Are you gonna celebrate with us?"

"You betcha!" Buck said, "Looking forward to it! Just like our old Thanksgivings in the past, only this time, in the future! But as for now, I'll be up in the trees if you need me," he climbs up a tree.

"I'm bored right now," Eddie said.

"Wanna play swords?" Crash asked.

"Okay!" the possums went up to the tree to play a game of swords.

The young mammals, Peaches, Julian, Snow Belle, Laurence, Junior, Stripes, Lydia, Caroline, Louis, Bethany and the humans Roshan and Cheril were sitting among themselves. The little children, Stephen, Rose, John, Chaske, Aponi and the squirrels were playing. The young adult mammals were reminiscing their past Thanksgiving and they were starting to remember an old friend of theirs 20,000 years back.

"Hey, do any of y'all remember Archibald the turkey?" Julian asked.

"Oh, yeah," Peaches said, "I remember him."

"I remember that bird, after all these years," Roshan said.

"It's been so long ago," Cheril sighed.

"I remember when I went all out to protect Archie," Laurence said, "I had to chase Diego and prevent him from eating the turkey and I saved him from the falling dish."

"Wait a minute," Caroline said, "Diego wanted to eat the turkey? Isn't this herd supposed to be civilized?"

"Yeah, but my dad has tendencies to eat anything that's meat," Snow Belle said.

"We never saw any turkeys in the Ice Age," Lydia said, "We thought they didn't exist."

"We all thought that," Junior said, "But lo and behold, turkeys did exist."

"We told you girls about Archibald," Stripes said, "Do you remember?"

"Yeah, we remember," Caroline said, "Gotta be honest, we had doubts on whether we could believe you or not."

"You didn't believe us?" Junior asked.

"We're sorry, we were unsure about this whole 'turkeys being real' thing back in the Ice Age," Lydia said, "But we're slightly convinced now."

"Slightly?" Stripes asked.

"Well, turkeys really did exist 20,000 years ago," Louis said, "I remember when we tried to protect him from anyone that could eat him."

"Yeah, me too," Bethany said, "I hope Archibald's doing fine."

"Um, Bethany, he lived in the Ice Age, I don't think he survived like we did."

"I know that, dear. What I meant was, I hope nobody else tried to eat him back then."

"I hope so, too," Laurence said.

"Hope nobody else tried to eat who?" Laura asked, popping up through a hole.

"Hey, Laura," Bethany said.

"Hey, Bethany."

Laura's young twin siblings, John, James, Ella and Bella, popped out of the hole too, "Hey!" they all said.

"I brought John, James, Ella and Bella over," Laura said.

"I thought your dad was taking them to his boss' place," Louis said.

"He was, but when finding out that I was coming here, the little sibs didn't want to go to my dad's boss for Thanksgiving, they wanted to go with me so they begged dad if they could and he said yes. So dad will be taking the baby with him."

"Oh, that's fine," Bethany said, "Looks like our John will be having company on Thanksgiving?"

"Hey, where is John?" Bella asked.

"He's right over there with the other children," Louis said, pointing to where his son is at.

"Okay," Ella said.

All four of the twins walked over to John and said, "Hey, John!"

"Hey, guys!" John said.

"So who were you talking about back there?" Laura asked Bethany.

"Oh, we were just remembering an old friend of ours way back when," Bethany said.

"Who was she? Or he?"

"His name was Archibald, and he was a live turkey."

"There was a live turkey in the Ice Age? I don't believe it."

"You better believe it," Julian said.

"We were all as surprised as you," Cheril said.

"We all thought turkeys didn't exist back then," Peaches said, "But it turns out, they did."

"We wanted to protect Archibald," Roshan said.

"Would you like to tell me how you met this Archibald fella?" Laura asked, "If you don't mind?"

"Sure, we don't mind," Bethany said, "Come sit with us."

So Laura sits with Bethany, Louis and the rest of the young mammals as they tell her the story on how they met (or discovered, actually) Archibald the turkey on the very Thanksgiving that happened 20,000 years ago.

Over with the children, John and James looked at the other John.

"You wanna play a game with us, John?" James asked.

"Sure," John said, "What kind of game?"

The molehog twin brothers go back inside the hole and take out their foam football, "We've got a football," the other John said, "It's not a real one, actually. It's foam. I'll hold the ball and you run up to kick it. Football is a great Thanksgiving tradition."

"What does football have to do with Thanksgiving?"

John set the football on the ground, "Well, in our modern day world, one of our greatest traditions is the Thanksgiving football game and they always start off the game with the kick of a good football."

"This is a big honor for you, J," James told the other John, "You'll be the first in the herd to kick a football all the way to the moon and back."

The other John walks to the other side of the yard, "I can't believe this. I've actually been given a great honor. And I wouldn't wanna break tradition," John prepped himself and ran off in sprint, "I'm gonna do it! I'm gonna kick that football to the moon and back!" then at that moment when John kicked it, the other John picked up the football off the ground. John flew in the air screaming, "AAAAHHHH!" he landed on his back in the grass.

John and James, along with Ella and Bella, started laughing. The other John, however, was not very pleased at being tricked like that.

"Why did you do that?" John asked, angrily, "I coulda hurted myself very badly!"

The other John laughed, "We're sorry. We couldn't help ourselves. We've always wanted to do that."

"Well that wasn't very nice!" John said while shaking the dizziness from his head.

Louis, Bethany and Laura walked up to the young molehog kids after hearing the commotion and the three of them asked in unison, "What happened?"

"We heard a crash," Bethany said, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, Mrs. Bethany, we were just playing," James said.

"They told me to kick the football but when I did, they pushed it away and I fell!" John said.

"Are you alright, John?" Louis asked, helping his son up to his feet.

"I'm okay."

Louis then looks at John and James sternly, "Alright, you two. No more playing rough with my son. I think you owe him an apology."

"We're sorry, John," John and James said.

"It's okay," the other John said, "I forgive you. By the way, where did you learn that trick from?"

"The Peanuts Thanksgiving special," James said.

"Never heard of it."

"We'll let you watch it some other time," John said.

Laura giggled, "I guess kids will be kids."

Shira walked outside and cleared her throat. Everybody turns to her, "Excuse me, everyone, but fun time is over. We've got work to do. You all need to get the backyard ready for tomorrow. We've got too many guest coming over and we're not gonna be able to fit everyone in the dining room. I need all of you to get some spare tables and chairs out of the garage. If you need help, I'll be in the kitchen," Shira leaves the kitchen.

The young mammals got right to work. Laura, Bethany and Louis, and the kids John, John, James, Ella and Bella went inside the basement to find some placemats and some tablecloths that would be perfect for the holiday. They also looked around for any tables and chairs.

The mammoths, sabers, Crash and Eddie went inside the garage to search for some tables. They had found a ping pong table big enough to fit some guest and decided to use it. The possums actually wanted to take it and play a few rounds of ping pong before putting the tablecloth on it. Of course neither of them won the game because they kept hitting each other in the face with the ping pong ball.

Peaches, Julian, Snow Belle, Laurence, Junior, Stripes, Lydia and Caroline were all watching them. Stripes just facepalms while Junior sighs and says, "Idiots."

Roshan and Cheril went inside the kitchen to help Nizhoni and Kimi cook the dinners, and helped put the turkeys in the oven.

Scrat and Scratte got busy looking around in the garage for some chairs. Good thing there was plenty in there. They each got them out one by one and set them beside the table. There was one fold out chair that was pretty heavy. It was also pretty stubborn because it wouldn't open up. That got on their nerves so much that they kicked it. Then it smashed their fingers when they tried unfolding it again. They gave it another kick. The chair got mad and wanted revenge.

It was Scrat and Scratte vs. The Chair. First they hopped around in a circle before beating each other up. Then the chair kicked the squirrels around and made them hit the ground. Scrat and Scratte got up and both of them bit on the chair on the leg. Then the fighting brawl continued until finally Scrat and Scratte ripped up the chair and they all fell to the ground. Neither of them won that fight.

Buck watched the whole ordeal and started laughing. Everything he saw was an adventure and another story to tell.

After a long day of getting things ready for Thanksgiving, Laura and her young siblings went home. Nizhoni, Kimi and Aponi did the same while promising to be back first thing in the morning. The turkies were finally finished and ready to serve the next day.

When morning came around, Crash, Eddie, Junior and Stripes went outside and started setting the plate with plates, forks, spoons, knives and napkins. Once they were done, they went inside and, to keep their minds and taste buds off of the blueberry pie Laurence was cooking, started preparing a Thanksgiving dish of their own: toast and popcorn. Junior and Stripes were in charge of the popcorn while Crash and Eddie took care of the toast. Eddie had left for a moment to go to the bathroom. Crash took care of the toast and didn't notice that Eddie had came back when Crash stuck his brother's tail in the toaster. When it popped out, Crash started buttering it. Eddie grabbed his tail and slapped his brother in the back of the head, knocking off his chef's hat.

When noontime came around, the guests started arriving. Manny was at the door to greet everyone one by one. The first guests were the Trunks.

Manny greeted the Trunks, "Hey, guys. Happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving to you, Manny," Richard said, "Thanks for letting us come over," he holds out a dish, "Hope you don't mind. Lucille made some of her famous green bean casserole."

Lucille holds a dish, "I made some of my famous hash brown casserole, too."

After the Trunks came the Tigers.

Manny greeted the Tigers, "Hey, guys. Happy Thanksgiving."

"Same to you, Manny," Coach Tony said.

Tammy held out a dish wrapped in tinfoil, "I made a honey ham in case you need another entree."

"Thanks, Tammy," Manny said, "I can smell it already."

After the Tigers came the Sloths.

Manny greeted the Sloths, "Hey, guys. Happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving to you too, Manny," Peter said.

Angela holds out a pie, "We made you this pecan pie to thank you for letting us come over to celebrate Thanksgiving with you," she motioned two older sloths to come over. The older female sloth was holding a pie as well, "Manny, I'd like to introduce you to Peter's parents, Sarah and Christopher."

Manny shakes the older Sloths' paws, "Good to meet you guys. Happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving, sonny," Christopher said.

"We hope you like apple pie," Sarah said as she holds out a pie.

"I bet it tastes as great as apples do," Manny said.

After the Sloths came Laura and her nine siblings.

Manny greeted Laura and her five older siblings and four younger siblings, "Hey, guys. Happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving to you as well, sir," Laura said, "Thanks for having us over," she held out a tub of ice cream, "I brought some ice cream over in case we needed some for the pies."

"Thanks. Good thing you got the mega sized tub."

Then Amber, Melody, Jessica, Rob and the tiger teens came in. After them was Dr. Morris, looking as crazy as ever. He at least brought over some store bought cookies. Jenny and Betty came after the scientist.

Lucas, Amanda, Stephen and Sylvia were the last guests to arrive. Lucas was dressed nicely in a sweater vest and dress pants. Amanda was wearing a pink dress and a white blouse with red roses on them. Sylvia was dressed in black. A black dress, that is. Stephen just wore his usual everyday clothes.

Manny greeted the four human kids, "Hey, you guys. Happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving, my premam friend," Lucas said.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Manny," Amanda said.

"Happy Thanksgiving," Sylvia said, "And thanks for letting us come over."

"Yeah, happy Thanksgiving," Stephen said as he turns off his cell phone, "Where's Nizhoni?"

"She's in the kitchen," Manny told.

Gladys was running into the kitchen with Teddy, Terrie and Earnest behind her. They ran out the door, "Happy Thanksgiving!"

"See ya!" Teddy said.

"Hello and goodbye!" Terrie said.

"Love to stay and chat but we gotta go!" Earnest said.

"Where are they going?" Sylvia asked, bewildered.

"They're going to something called a Black Friday sale," Manny told, "Said they can get great stuff for the best price."

"Lame," Lucas said, "Thanksgiving is more important."

"You are so right, brother," Amanda said.

The meal didn't start until around two and everyone did different stuff to pass the time. Sid and Peter sat in the living room watching the Thanksgiving Parade on TV. Manny, Richard, Diego, Ricardo and Coach Tony were watching the football game on TV in the game room. The kids went to play outside in the backyard. The children, Stephen, Rose, Chaske, John and their future children friends, Aponi, John, James, Ella, Bella, Billy, Susie, Matt, Sophie and Danny played football with Crash, Eddie, Jenny and Betty. Bethany and Louis were hanging out with Laura and her older siblings. Scrat and Scratte quietly nibbled on their nut. Buck had finally arrived back home from one of his adventures. They all had a fun time celebrating the season of fall.

Once two rolled around, Nizhoni had everyone seated at the table. Manny started laying the food dishes and entrees on the table and sat down at the head of the table. Then Laura spoke up.

"Are we going to have a prayer?" Laura asked, "On Thanksgiving, everyone has a prayer. Before we're served, shouldn't we say grace?"

Everyone was silent for a moment. Then Kimi stood up.

"Before we have our prayer, I would like to tell a story," Kimi said as she begun, "It's what I call the Thanksgiving Story. Every year I tell this story to entire family because I'm thankful that the Native Americans and the Pilgrims were able to settle their differences and help one another live in the new land. Without the Native Americans, the English settlers would have left our beautiful land and we would be empty. And so let me began a tale that has been told for hundreds of years. In the year 1620, the first English settlers boarded the Mayflower to travel to the new land from Plymouth, England. The total amount of people boarding the Mayflower was 65. Then after the sinking of the Speedwell ship, more passengers boarded the ship, making the total 102. Then after counting the men and officers, the total of the Mayflower was 130. On August 5th, the Mayflower set sail. After many quarrels and difficult traveling on the great ocean, on November 11, 1620, the Pilgrims finally arrived in New England. But after many weeks of being on the Mayflower and not preparing for the winter, many of the passengers grew ill. Only 53 passengers remained. All the huts had finally been built on March 21, 1621. It was enough for the passengers to disembark the Mayflower. After finding little food and almost losing hope and even thinking about returning to England, a miracle had happened. They met the Native American Samoset who told them about the land and about the last of the Tisquantum tribe. The man's name was Squanto and he also spoke English. Squanto taught the Pilgrims everything about the land and how to grow food such as corn and pumpkins. Then in November 1621, they celebrated the first Thanksgiving. The great Indian chief Massasoit of the Wampanoag tribe and 90 of his brave Indians were invited to the great feast. The leader of the Pilgrims during that time was William Bradford. The Pilgrims and Native Americans joined together for a Thanksgiving feast. The Pilgrims thanked the Lord for their survival in the new land and took a moment of silence to remember the settlers that died during the first months. They thanked the Native Americans for everything that they have done to help them. And today we honor that holiday and bringing so many wonderful people and animals together."

Nizhoni stands up, "Now I will state a prayer that William Brewster had stated for the first Thanksgiving feast. Or similar to what he said," she clears her throat, "We thank God for our homes and our food. We thank God for our safety in the new land. We also thank God for sending the Native Americans to the Pilgrims to help them prosper and to let them live many years of grace."

"Amen," Laura said.

After the prayer, the food was served. They all have a wonderful meal. After everyone was close to finishing, John, Scrat and Scratte find the wishbone in one of the turkies. They pulled hard, causing John to fall back but Louis catches him. Scrat and Scratte were flying across the yard. They ended up getting the larger piece. They were both tugging on it.

After dinner, a round of pumpkin pie was served and all other kinds of pie was going around. Even over at the Target, Gladys, Teddy, Terrie and Earnest were enjoying their pumpkin pie outside on a cold day. And another Thanksgiving became a success.

Happy Thanksgiving.

**Voice cast:**

**Manny - Ray Romano**

**Sid - John Leguizamo**

**Diego - Denis Leary**

**Ellie - Queen Latifah**

**Brooke - Jessie J**

**Shira - Jennifer Lopez**

**Roshan - Vincent Tong**

**Cheril - Victoria Justice**

**Ricardo - Antonio Banderas**

**Peaches - Keke Palmer**

**Julian - Adam DeVine**

**Snow Belle - Selena Gomez**

**Laurence - Drake Bell**

**Junior - Kirby Morrow**

**Stripes - Michael Adamthwaite**

**Lydia - Kristen Wiig**

**Caroline - Amy Poehler**

**Louis - Josh Gad**

**Bethany - Ariana Grande**

**John - Jeremy Ray Taylor**

**Scrat - Chris Wedge**

**Scratte - Karen Disher**

**Crash - Seann-William Scott**

**Eddie - Josh Peck**

**Gladys - Wanda Sykes**

**Teddy - Michael Strahan**

**Terrie - Jennifer Lopez**

**Earnest - Tyler Perry**

**Buck - Simon Pegg**

**Nizhoni - Michelle St. John**

**Kimi - Linda Hunt**

**Aponi - Sadie Sink**

**Stephen - Seth Green**

**Sylvia - Jessica DiCicco**

**Lucas - Greg Cipes**

**Amanda - Eden Sher**

**Richard - Sean Murray**

**Lucille - Kelly Metzger**

**Peter - Stephen Stanton**

**Angela - Katey Sagal**

**Coach Tony - Mark Harmon**

**Tammy - Kathleen Barr**

**Laura - Miranda Cosgrove**

**John - Ronan Carroll**

**James - Hank Greenspan**

**Ella - Kylie Rogers**

**Bella - Ariana Greenblatt**

**Jenny - Jennette McCurdy**

**Betty - Daniella Monet**

**Melody - Tori Kelly**

**Jessica - Scarlett Johansson**

**Rob - Jason Griffith**

**Maya - Cote de Pablo**

**Tanya - Pauley Perrette**

**Nia - Asleigh Ball**

**Jordan - Ben Schwartz**

**Michael - Josh Brener**

**Kyle - Brandon Mychal Smith**

**Post-Credits Scene:**

At night, while the Herd was talking and chatting amongst themselves, Dr. Morris took the opportunity to slip away to his lab, dialed in a four digit code, and goes into a secret lab of his, complete with a chemistry table, some lab equipment, a kitchen, a fridge, some food cabinets, a living room, and a dining room table.

"Hey Francisco, are you there?" Dr. Morris asked.

Francisco came from the shadows.

"Yeah, doctor?" Francisco asked.

"Ready for macaroni and cheese and ham?" Dr. Morris gets the dinner ready.

"You know it."

As they begin to eat, they chatted for many minutes.

"So yeah, me and my family have been doing good for the past twenty five years or so," Francisco said.

"Huh?" Dr. Morris asked.

"And did I mention that I'm Archibald's descendant?"

"You mean from twenty thousand years ago?"

"Yes, and I am the last of his family bloodline."

"Interesting. Tell me more."

**The End.**

**Francisco - Jason Bateman**

**The post-credit scene has been worked on by GrayestLobster7. The rest of the story has been done by me, so some of my words might be off. But still, give the both of us credit. Happy post-Thanksgiving.**


End file.
